


Des Qualités du chocolat

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Français | French, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Vous savez ce qu’on dit, à propos du chocolat. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des Qualités du chocolat

_La fève de cacao est un phénomène que la nature n’a jamais répété ; on n’a jamais trouvé autant de qualités réunies dans un aussi petit fruit._ – Alexander von Humboldt

 

**Inhabituel**

Il frissonne rien qu’en regardant ce truc ; l’odeur lui soulève l’estomac ; la texture le répugne ; l’idée d’en avoir le goût dans la bouche déclenche des sueurs froides. Le petit pot de crème au chocolat devant lui est un luxe inhabituel, pour lequel la moitié de sa coterie se damnerait – si elle n’était pas déjà destinée à griller en Enfer, cela s’entend – mais c’est en direction de Seth qu’il le pousse. Du bout des doigts, comme il manipulerait un produit toxique.

« T’aimes pas le chocolat, T-Bag ? C’est bizarre, tout le monde aime le chocolat. »

Ca lui rappelle les confiseries, trop grasses et trop sucrées, que sont père lui donnait parfois en guise de récompense quand il avait été vraiment, vraiment très sage. Ca lui rappelle... tout ce qu’il voudrait oublier.

Il sourit et apprécie la mine terrorisée de Seth à côté de lui, qui se demande (ou ne se demande pas) ce qu’il va devoir faire en remerciement de ce cadeau.

« Je ne suis pas tout le monde, » rétorque-t-il non sans vanité.

 

**Substitutif**

Son téléphone portable sonne. Celui de Hale sonne. Il ignore hautainement le sien et lève la main, sans rien dire, juste un geste, index pointé faisant signe que _non_ quand Hale veut prendre la communication. Il sent son collègue et ami... enfin, ce qui peut, dans son univers distordu, se rapprocher le plus d’un ami... s’agiter nerveusement dans le siège de la voiture. Hale n’a pas l’habitude de le voir ignorer ainsi _cette_ sonnerie.

« C’est elle, » murmure-t-il.

Kellerman ne se donne pas la peine de répondre, ni même de signaler qu’il a entendu. Il sait que c’est elle. Mais pour l’instant, il se délecte de la seule chose au monde susceptible de le détourner un instant de l’obsession constituée par Madame la Vice-Présidente, et c’est foutrement divin. Pour rester poli.

Paul Kellerman savoure le carré de chocolat qui fond entre sa langue et son palais, et il laisse échapper un petit son qui met Hale _vraiment_ mal à l’aise.

 

**(In)convenable**

Officiellement, Veronica aime le Champagne brut frappé, Sebastian et le chocolat noir en provenance du Venezuela. En réalité, elle pense parfois à la bière, à Lincoln et au chocolat au lait – et à la façon dont, dans certaines circonstances, les trois éléments pouvaient si parfaitement s’accorder. Elle se dit qu’il lui arrive juste d’y penser, elle ne regrette rien car il n’y a rien, honnêtement, à regretter. Elle se dit que ce ne sont que des souvenirs d’adolescence, elle est adulte, sensée et raisonnable, et elle sait ce qui est bon pour elle, à présent.

Quand la vendeuse lui demande si elle désire autre chose, elle n’en désigne pas moins un sachet empli d’amusantes petites figurines au chocolat au lait.

 

**Dézénifiant**

Michael regarde.

Il sait que Michael regarde.

Il s’est assuré que Michael regardait. Parce que c’est une vengeance quelque peu mesquine, mais Sucre n’est pas au-dessus de ce genre de mesquinerie. Actuellement, Sucre se complaît dans ce genre de mesquinerie.

« T’en veux ? »

Le morceau de chocolat qu’il engloutit est fourré d’une sorte de pâte à la framboise, un peu trop sucré et légèrement écoeurant, juste comme Sucre aime.

« Non, merci. »

Poli, bien sûr (légèrement coincé, dirait Sucre s’il était moins gentil), avec un haussement de sourcils à peine perceptible pour exprimer un dédain de bon aloi. Ouais. Sucre parierait que monsieur Scofield ne mangeait pas ce genre de chose : il devait déguster ces trucs vendus dans des magasins chichiteux, avec la provenance des fèves de cacao inscrite, en lettres dorées sur fond noir, devant le plateau de présentation.

C’était avant d’être enfermé ici, bien sûr. Il parierait que monsieur Scofield, en dépit de son refus guindé, aimerait bien, désormais, un petit morceau de chocolat à la framboise.

Sucre a reçu la tablette de chocolat ce matin, dans un colis, un cadeau de sa tante.

Ce soir, Michael n’a pas voulu lui dire pourquoi il partait _de nouveau_ dans les fondations de la prison, se contentant de l’éternel "Moins tu en sauras, mieux ça vaudra".

« T’es sûr ? » insiste-t-il, et Michael commence à regarder la tablette de chocolat (le dernier carré de la tablette de chocolat) avec cette mine qu’il arbore habituellement quand il est question du docteur Tancredi – énamouré et coupable à la fois.

« Je..., commence-t-il.

\- Tu rigoles ? » l’arrête Sucre en avalant tout rond le morceau de chocolat. Il froisse l’emballage en boule et le lance en direction de la poubelle près de la petite table à laquelle est assis Michael. Il rate la poubelle, mais pas Michael : il le touche à l’épaule. La boulette de papier rebondit contre lui et roule sur le sol. « T’as une réputation de diabétique à maintenir, papi. »

Il jurerait que monsieur Scofield est un peu moins zen que d’habitude.

 

**Aphrodi... anti-dépresseur**

« Vous savez, lui a-t-elle dit avant de sortir de la pièce, je vais aller chercher de quoi faire votre injection. Si pendant ce temps, vous en mangiez un morceau, je ne dirais rien à votre médecin. »

Elle parlait de la tablette de chocolat posée sur son bureau, de l’autre côté de la salle de soins. Il la regardait comme s’il s’agissait de... Sara a décidé, à cet instant, de ne pas aller au bout de la comparaison. Certaines choses sont incomparables ; certaines choses ne doivent pas être retranscrites de façon verbale ; ce sont parfois les mêmes choses.

Comme la façon dont Michael Scofield regarde la tablette de chocolat posée sur son bureau, de l’autre côté de la salle de soins.

Il l’a prise au mot, constate-t-elle en revenant avec le petit plateau. Il est toujours – ou de nouveau – assis sur la table d’examen, mais il manque deux carrés dans le papier or et noir, et surtout... Elle s’immobilise en face de lui, et prend soin de ne pas lui toucher les genoux. De ne pas le toucher du tout (ce qui va poser un problème au moment de procéder à l’injection, mais elle n’en est pas là).

... surtout, il a du chocolat. Sur lui. Au coin de la bouche. Juste une petite ligne qui suit la courbe de ses lèvres. Et il la regarde, calme et inconscient et souriant vaguement. Quelque part tout au fond de son cerveau reptilien, elle se penche mentalement en avant, pose les mains sur ses genoux et la langue au coin de sa bouche, presse les muscles sous ses doigts et lèche le chocolat le long de ses lèvres. Avec juste assez de détachement pour le laisser muet de surprise.

« Docteur ? Docteur Tancredi ? Sara ? »

Uniquement tout au fond de son cerveau reptilien. Avec son esprit de scientifique du XXIème siècle, elle étire haut un sourcil et note sarcastiquement : « Vous devez apprendre à manger plus proprement que ça, monsieur Scofield. »

Son sourire s’élargit, se fait penaud, et il remarque : « Je me suis laissé emporter. Vous savez ce qu’on dit, à propos du chocolat... »

Elle sursaute et laisse tomber la compresse, jure doucement et en ouvre une autre. « Pardon ?

\- C’est un euphorisant. Un excellent anti-dépresseur.

\- Oh. » Elle hoche la tête. Et songe qu’il le fait exprès. Il le fait forcément exprès. « Oui. Effectivement. Vous pouvez y aller, Michael. »

Il ne bouge pas. « Vous ne me faites pas mon injection, d’abord ? »

Trois minutes plus tard, quand il est parti et que Katie entre dans la salle, elle lui désigne la tablette de chocolat sur le bureau.

« Prends-la. Je suis au régime. »

 

**Madeleine de proustien**

Il y a eu les deux beignets au chocolat quand ils se sont arrêtés pour prendre de l’essence. Le paquet de cookies au chocolat avec des pépites de chocolat quand il a fallu faire une pause parce que le moteur chauffait. Le milk-shake au chocolat quelques kilomètres plus loin parce que Lincoln avait soif (« Ca va te donner encore plus soif, Linc. » – « Mais non. »). La glace au chocolat (et un verre d’eau) parce que le milk-shake lui a donné encore plus soif (« Je te l’avais bien dit. » – « Oui, oui... »).

A présent, il y a la tablette de chocolat. Ou ce qu’il en reste, dans la chaleur de four qui règne dans la voiture. Elle est posée dans la boîte à gants ouverte, dans une ombre toute relative, et les carrés ont fondu, perdu presque toute leur forme. N’importe quel être humain sensé y aurait renoncé. Lincoln, lui, ramasse le chocolat fondu du bout des doigts et le porte tant bien que mal à sa bouche. Michael trouve l’odeur un peu écoeurante, et le spectacle à la limite du répugnant.

« Tu ne crois pas que ça va te rendre malade ? »

Il a l’habitude d’être le grand frère de son grand frère, ce n’est pas une nouveauté. C’est juste que _d’habitude_ , Linc ne frôle pas la gaminerie, et Michael n’a pas ce vague sentiment d’avoir vingt ans de plus que lui.

« Tu peux pas comprendre. »

Michael a le souvenir d’une petite cuisine un après-midi d’hiver, Linc et lui assis face à face, et Maman leur versant dans de grandes tasses blanches, un chocolat chaud, épais et crémeux (après, Lincoln l’a laissé sortir et jouer dehors avec deux virgules de chocolat au-dessus des lèvres, sans rien lui dire : Michael a mis au moins une heure et un rab de chocolat chaud pour le lui pardonner). Il est presque étonné de s’en rappeler, il pensait être trop jeune pour que l’image se soit imprimée.

« Si, répond-il avec un petit soupir, je peux. »

Avec un demi-sourire, Lincoln lui tend la tablette et le regarde y plonger les doigts.

-FIN-

\--Les commentaires et les kudos sont toujours les bienvenus :)


End file.
